Cinderella's Broken Heels
by Eve Psyche
Summary: More of my Daisuke and Ken ficcie. Warnings: yaoi, light swearing, plot, OOC-ness, semi-AU
1. Prologue

"I think I just got a pimple!" Awww, the great insightful look into   
Miyako's head. The many wonders, twists and thoughts of an artist. And   
yet, still good for a laugh.  
  
Just not today, the comment would have fit in with the usual whining   
and bitching, just not topday. Everybody had been strangely quiet as   
they matched through the blue-ish purple woodlands of the Digital   
world. For some strange reason, they'd been walking up a hill--which,   
before they started tracking up, could see the top in no great   
distance--for the past hour.  
  
Iori looked up at the other and gave her a blank look. "Pimples don't   
just appear, they grow over night." His soft matter-o-fact voice   
bubbled onto their ears as the ones in the front of the group glanced   
over their shoulders.  
  
Kari giggled from behind them at the stupidity of the conversation she   
was overhearing. "You two! Who cares about pimples at our age?"  
  
"I do! How can I look my best if I have a pimple the size of a witches   
wart on my nose? Who would save the boys from the horror?!" Miyako   
swooned and wobbled dramaicly.  
  
Daisuke looked over his shoulder again, feeling almost sick at the   
crocodile tears Miyako produced with ease. He rolled his eyes and   
looked down at Veemon with a look of long suffering. He swung on a   
fake cheery smile and turned around. "Why would the boys even notice   
one more wart being added to your collection?"  
  
THUNK! Never underestimate the power of a female shoe. The power of a   
female shoe being thrown by a mad female. Always lands a hard blow,   
guaranteed with a money back offer.  
  
Daisuke wobbled back a few steps, completely unnoticable to anyone   
really, and rubbed his cheek. That smarted.  
  
"JERK!" Miyako gave the outraged roar, threatening to sling the next   
shoe in her oh-so-stylish pair.  
  
Daisuke turned back around. "Its good to be known for something." He   
mubbled under his breath before moving ahead once again.  
  
It was going to be one of *those* days. One of those long days.  
  
He didn't even look back to see if anyone other then Veemon was   
following him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sneaker flew towards the ceiling as Daisuke flopped down onto his   
bed. Chibimon had curled up on the pillow and was sleeping peacefully   
now. He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes, replaying   
the days events. Nothing worth remembering. Small victory, extremely   
small dent in what they still had to do.  
  
He yawned and felt his whole body relax. It'd been a looong day and it   
now had a mind of its own.  
  
Tomorrow was his last thought before his mind went blank in the dream   
world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was the challenge? Hadn't he learned this part of the work years   
ago? On his own? Why did everyone else seem confused about the work?  
  
Ken glared at the teacher's back. The monotone was getting on his   
nerves and the work was getting more and more boring by the second.  
  
The fact Ken could actually *teach* this stuff was one of the facts he   
chewwed on with annoyance.  
  
I probably could teach these morrons better then that bastard they   
call a 'teacher'. He growled out in his head.  
  
It was bad enough he would be getting people asking for his help on   
this later. Being a boy genius had its downs sometimes. He was smart   
enough though to think up a good excuse not to help.  
  
He had all this free time after all.  
  
He was going to look over his current plans for the Digital world. His   
plans for the Digidestinied. His plans for his upcoming party. It was   
going to rock those goodie-goodies in their badly designed shoes!  
  
~~~~owari for prologue~~~~  



	2. Part 1

//...blah...// - thoughts  
  
  
Cinderella's Broken Heels - part one  
  
"I've *seen* his feet! Trust me on this!" Miyako grinned, clapping her   
hands at the red face of T.K.  
  
Iori looked over at her, eyebrows daring to touch in the middle of his   
forehead. "That's unlogical. Popular belief depends of a certain body   
part to judge the size but in all fact the penis is proportioned to match   
the body. While flaccid that is. Its been proven that smaller penises   
flaccid become larger then big flaccid penises during arousal." The   
facts flowed out of his mouth like a smooth river.  
  
Miyako's checks took on a rose color and T.K.'s turned--if possible--  
redder. Kari laughed nervously, waving a hand over her face as if to   
cool it. Daisuke, who'd been wandering along the back of the pack,   
flushed momentarily.  
  
"Anou, how'd you know that fact Iori?" Kari said, looking down at   
the youngest member in their group.  
  
"I *have* the Discovery Channel too, you know."  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked skyward. "Sure, that's a safe idea.   
Give a brain more facts to gobble. Soon you'll be spitting out theories   
more complicated then Koushirou's."  
  
"That might get confusing." T.K. said in his gentle tone, seeming to   
roll around what Daisuke said in his head. "One is hard enough to   
deal with."  
  
"T.K.! Don't tell me your actually agreeing with Daisuke! Are you   
sick? Did he pay you? Have you lost your way?!?" Miyako moaned in   
her drama-queen way, clutching onto the boy's arm and looked up at   
him with hurt-puppy-dog eyes.  
  
//That one really hurt,// Daisuke mumbled in his head as he watched   
T.K. try to shake the unwanted female off him.  
  
"Miyako! He had a *good* point!"  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
//Ouch, and that one really stung. Thank you Miyako, how could my   
world crash completely without you?// Daisuke let out a small hiss   
under his breath and pushed past the rest of the group.  
  
Once again, he couldn't care less if anyone was following him except   
Veemon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Click, click, click. That was a continuous sound emerging from the   
control room. Of course, he had to finalize his plan, make it fool   
proof enough for his foolish enemies. But when done, this would be   
their last stand against him.  
  
A classic villain grin spread across his lips. This was going to be one   
entertaining plan.  
  
It was a classic move that he was using, it just had a new and creative   
Digimon beat. Part one, find the weak spot in your enemy's army.   
Done. Part two, exploit it. Pending.  
  
The clicking stopped as he sat back and looked up at the screen. In it   
he saw his target, moving far ahead of the others with only a blue   
Digimon at his feet. This loner quality that his target sometimes   
displayed would be his down fall.  
  
The villain grin widened.  
  
Oh, was this ever going to be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a mountain. Snow covered and dangerous for any Digimon,   
even the ice-water-blooded Frigmon. The small creatures eyes   
widened as he beheld the task before him. This would take skill.  
  
After all, cotton candy was twice his size seeing that he was now   
Chibimon. Blue ears twitched before his head disappeared into the   
pink nothingness.  
  
Daisuke stifled back a laugh that bubbled at his throat due to his   
partners antics. His ice cone jiggled in its cup as he shook with silent   
laughter. He had had no idea the joy the little blue Digimon would   
take in devouring the sugary substance.  
  
Around them, nobody moved, talked or breathed. They had found a   
secluded part of the local park and was now enjoying the unnatural   
seeming peace. Sitting on the blanket, there was nothing to bother   
him.  
  
Well, almost nothing.  
  
Something rustled in a bunch of bushes close by. Daisuke, being the   
only one to hear it due to Chibimon's lack of ears at the moment,   
decided to investigate. Moving silently from the blanket towards the   
bushes, he could have sworn that he saw something catch the   
sunlight.  
  
Something grabbed onto his wrist and pulled as he reached the   
bushes. Daisuke let out a yelp as he tumbled forward and landed with   
a thud on the ground. The hard and unforgiving ground.  
  
A foot made its home in the center of his back as he tried to sit up.   
//Itai! That bastard! I'm gonna kill 'em!// Outraged thoughts roared in   
his head until the person dug their heel into his back.  
  
"Quit squirming like that, I'm not planning on killing you, not today   
at least." The cold voice stated above him. The heel dug in again as   
Daisuke once again struggled to get up. "Stop it, I'm the stronger one   
here. Why are you even trying?"  
  
"'Cause, *Ken*, your foot is digging into my back and it hurts like a   
bitch!" Daisuke growled into the grass. He hissed in pain as the other   
boy's weight was suddenly placed entirely on his back.  
  
"Never call me by my name, fool. Learn that now if you wish to   
survive what I have planned for you." Ken said with icicles hanging   
off of each word. To any normal kid, the tone would send them   
running towards to some safe grounds.  
  
Then again, Daisuke was a Digidestined and a stubborn one at that.  
  
"Well then *Ken*, what should I call you?" //Big mouth. Itai, that's   
all of his weight and some oh-so-lovely heels on my spine. Forget   
feeling this tomorrow, I feel the full force right now.//  
  
"Do you enjoy pain, Motomiya Daisuke? It seems like it. Call me the   
Kaizer, or your emperor, whatever you like the most. Just *not* my   
name." There was a laugh in his tone. "Now, call me by my name   
again so I can truly show you what the payment for it is."  
  
"I don't take orders from you!" Daisuke hissed out, breathing   
becoming hard due to where Ken was actually standing. Black dots   
exploded in his vision because of it.  
  
"Breathing becoming hard, fool? Say something I want to hear and   
I'll let you up.....maybe."  
  
"What do you want to hear? Your name or Kaizer?" Rasping breaths   
as his lungs clawed at his throat to get air.  
  
He could almost feel the smirk. "I'll let you go completely for today   
if you refer to me as your master and beg."  
  
//No, no NO! I won't do that! Ken be damned, I won't *do* that! Itai,   
my lungs feel like they're on fire! Ite-te-te-te-te! Must stop it! Stop   
it!// "Onegai, please master, let me go, onegai, I'll do anything, just   
please let me go master......" Mind being almost completely blank   
with the closeness to passing out, he hardly notice how submissive   
he'd become.  
  
Ken laughed. Stepping off his victim he moved towards the shadows   
of an old path. "That was delicious, I look forward for more   
tomorrow Motomiya Daisuke, a lot more."  
  
It was ten minutes later until Daisuke came completely to his senses.   
He took in a few deep breathes to make sure he was still alive.  
  
Getting up and moving back towards the blanket, he saw the worried-  
-almost panicked--look on his partners face. He smiled weakly. "I   
just went for a walk, nothin' ta worry about Chibimon. I feel down   
too, I'm just so clumsy sometimes."  
  
It was a good thing his Digimon trusted him enough not to ask   
further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Class was extra boring today. The teachers dull voice tempted the   
students to sleep but the sharp ruler he held dared them to even *try*.   
Daisuke's eyelids curved downward as he tried his best to stay   
awake.  
  
At least he had time to think.  
  
//Who wants to think about getting walked over by the enemy outside   
a battle? Probably Miyako, she'd just *adore* the attention from her   
"darling Ken." If I didn't know better, I'd think she's Barbie with the   
worse hair day ever. Ongoing worse hair day. Heh, she'd kill me if   
she'd heard that. But that girl is in a constant illusion! She actually   
thinks there's a chance for her and Ken to be together!  
  
I wonder if Ken has visited the others and not just me. I shouldn't say   
anything first though, let one of them bring it up. If I say it first and   
nobody else has this problem, I'm gonna get pounded by rampaging   
Miyako and constantly under "protection." Then I'd never get any   
quiet time.  
  
Its not that I didn't mind the visit though. Kinda liked it. I must like   
pain, I really must. He stood on my back! I'm still stiff. Itai......  
  
Did that bastard teacher just assign a test? K'so! I have the worse luck   
in the world!//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part two was coming along nicely. He had the target on edge from   
the first visit. Now, to get in and make sure no one else could   
influence his target. He'd be the one the target will turn to and that   
secret alone would help to destroy the Digidestined.  
  
Ken grinned evilly as he sat back in his seat. How utterly perfect his   
plan was. He'd be the victor soon and have everything he ever   
wanted.  
  
I always get what I want, whenever I want it. Nobody can stop me,   
nobody dares enough to try. I have in sight what I *want* and if I   
play my cards right, I'll have them soon.  
  
He wanted the Digital World as his personal playground.  
  
He wanted the world--even with all its morons--as a snow globe in   
his hand.  
  
He wanted the Digidestined out of his hair for good.  
  
He wanted Motomiya Daisuke as his trustee, alley, slave and more.  
  
And he always got what he wanted.  
  
~~~~owari for part one~~~~  
  



	3. Part 2

//...blah...// - thoughts  
  
  
  
  
To anyone else, there would have seemed like the whole world hadn't shifted. To anyone else, life wouldn't seem like someone broke all the eggs. To anyone else, this would seem unusual to get upset about. Then again, anyone else wouldn't have this situation on their hands.  
  
Daisuke pulled the note off the fridge. Some family. His "lovely" sister, Jun, treated him like he had the black plague and his parents always found some excuse to avoid him. He hadn't seen them in over two years now and he sometimes wondered who bought the food that was always in the kitchen. It couldn't have been Jun, she only went clothes shopping with her friends.  
  
It also looked like he was about to get kicked out of his own home. How unfair can life get? Didn't his parents think about what would happen to him? Where would he go though? How could he survive on his own? After all, he was only a kid.  
  
//I could rely on one of my "friends" but I wouldn't want to do *that*. Call it plan z or somthin' lower. I don't think they'd even help me unless I was in *real* trouble. Like some big Digimon was going to stomp me, they'd save me but only because of Veemon. They actually like Veemon, and they need him to win this battle we're in. Without me, he can't digivolve. Is that suppose to give me purpose or just put me down?  
  
Maybe I should go live in the Digital world. There's cities there and the Digimon don't care how old you are. That'd be plan a if it wasn't for the Digimon Kaizer. Its my best option though, as sad as it seems. I don't wanna end up on the streets.//  
  
He slapped the note down onto the counter and walked towards his room. He needed a nap, he needed time to mull over where to run.  
  
Daisuke paddled onto the plush carpet of his room with soft socks and quiet movements towards his bed. Chibimon had dominated a whole pillow for himself and refused to let anyone, including Daisuke, take it from him. It had looked so funny the day he'd claimed it, it had looked almost like the blue Digimon was going to hump the soft, feather filled pillow. Laughter bubbled in his chest just by remembering the image.  
  
He gentle laid out on his stomach beside his partner and closed his eyes. The pain he felt was like hell. Maybe his back would never stop hurting.  
  
Oh, lady luck sure hated him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There's no such things as heroes, right Motomiya? You knew that didn't you?" Ken sneered as he stared across at the other. Daisuke seemed to lower his head a bit, almost touching the surface of the table.  
  
"Then there is no reason hoping, right? If there's no such thing as heroes, there's no sense in looking. Or trying to become one." Daisuke mumbled, briefly wondering how he got into this mess in the first place.  
  
He had only went out for some food by himself--completely forgetting that Chibimon's presence might make him feel braver--and ran into the purple eyed Kaizer. Ken had seemed almost gleeful as he dragged the unwilling Daisuke into the restaurant with private sections and rooms. This is where they sat now, in a small darkened corner out of site from everyone else.  
  
"Fast learner? I like that, its best to have slaves that can remember the tasks you give them." Ken grinned his odd version of a grin and reached out a hand to push Daisuke's face into the table surface. A small bit of pressure told the other not to try to get up.  
  
"Itai....who ever said I was going to be your slave?" Daisuke grumbled, hands fisting on the soft material of the chair he sat on. The effort needed to keep down the urge to reach up and pry the hand from his spiky hair was monstrous.  
  
"I did and that's all that matters."  
  
"You sound like a spoiled brat." Daisuke mumbled, regretting saying anything at all as the hand in his hair tightened its grip and applied more pressure to press his face harder into the tables surface. //Itai, my nose......stupid impulsive reactions.//  
  
"Why do you say such things when you know that *I'm* the one in control of the situation?" Ken regarded the other coldly, his hand testing--a painful experience for Daisuke--its grip on the mass of reddish hair. He listened to the small hiss emitted from Daisuke with satisfaction.  
  
"I have a motor mouth that nobody can stop?"  
  
Daisuke winced as the hand shifted, moving his head so one cheek pressed hard against the table. This gave him an unavoidable view of the Kaizer glaring down at him. //Well, if I ever give up sarcasm, there's the reason and its got really beautiful purple eyes.//  
  
"Tell me the truth. I'm not like those other half-wits you call the Digidestined, I can see through your lies." Ken said coldly, watching the despair creep into Daisuke's eyes.  
  
"What does it matter if I lie? Nobody cares as long as I'm the jerk they can blame everything on." Daisuke admitted. //*Now* I have to tell the truth. How much more shitty can life get?//  
  
The hand in his hair released its grip and Ken leaned back in his chair. Daisuke released a breath and raised his head slightly, gazing uncertainly at the other boy.  
  
"You'll never be a hero, you know that right? Have you ever tried to become one Daisuke? Have you ever tried to become that shallow?" Ken asked evenly, leaning forward onto the table with his elbows and giving him an indifferent look.  
  
"Why try when you keep on landing back at square one every two steps? I like being the leader nobody listens to." Daisuke kept his head low as he watched the purple eyed boy warily.  
  
//What is he up to with this? What is his point? Why is he targeting me? Its not that I don't like the attention, he seems like the only one interested in *me*. Maybe he's just interested in my Digimon and the "threat" I might cause. That doesn't sound probable, he seems to have figured out that he can get me under his thumb with a few carefully placed words. Life bites, why won't he give me answers?//  
  
"That's why I like being the bad guy. No matter what you do, someone always listens to you. Its hard to ignored when your threatening two worlds safety." Ken grinned at Daisuke in a eerie way that almost made the other boys skin crawl.  
  
Ken smoothly stood up, giving the other one last glance. "Same time tomorrow, I can assure you of that." And then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness that lead in the general direction of the door.  
  
"And I'm still hungry." Daisuke mumbled unhappily. "I need to find the nearest drug store for some chips."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I have a soul.//  
  
"Oi! Did ja see that? Did ja see that? He *looked* at me!" Miyako cried joyously, fake tears running from her eyes.  
  
//Why do I suffer this?//  
  
"Which one? The blonde?" Kari giggled, trying to take an interest in Miyako's boy craze.  
  
//Why do I let them ignore me? To them, I'm not even here, not even *breathing*, unless I say something stupid. But that's not me.//  
  
"Nooooo, the brunette over there! See him?" Miyako whined and pointed a finger at the victim in question.  
  
//Maybe I've been on the wrong side from the start.//  
  
"Him? Not bad, but are you sure he looked at you?" Kari raised an elegant eyebrow, grinning secretly.  
  
//They don't even see me sitting across from them. I'm right beside T.K. too and they notice him.//  
  
"Could you guys talk about something that is important to this meeting?" Iori sound annoyed, maybe the girl talk was getting to his young mind.  
  
//If I got up not and left they'd never notice. They wouldn't notice unless I said something with a jerk-ish sting.//  
  
"Well, geeezzz, I'm just trying to squeeze some excitement into this *boring* meeting!" Miyako growled out, eyes focused and tracking the boy target.  
  
Daisuke slowly slid out of the booth and walked away, Chibimon curled up and watching him from his bag he carried. He moved as quickly as he could towards the exits, striding to reach the park where he could be away from this fakeness. //Why am I even one of them?//  
  
Nobody noticed that their "leader" was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sat clicking at his computer. Endless codes ran as programs flashed into life and death within seconds. A smile tugged at the side of his mouth. He was winning. He was going to be the winner in all this and the Digidestined could do nothing to stop him.  
  
Daisuke would soon crumble under him and then part two of his plan would go through. Daisuke would be one of his and the world would be his play thing. It was all too simple.  
  
Anyways, who would expect the everyday genius on Japan would be planning on taking over two worlds?  
  
The plan was classic. It was already part way done.  
  
He was going to rock them in their little shoes with this party he was holding.  
  
~~~~owari for part two~~~~  



	4. Part 3

//...blah...// - thoughts  
  
  
  
"Everyone on Earth is automatic." Ken stated simply, as if he was only casually referring to the weather, watching the other boy through the corner of his eye. "Don't you see it in their eyes? The morons are living like everything is a play and they are the lead actors. That's what makes us different Daisuke, we're not acting! We've stepped out of the roles we're suppose to play."  
  
"Is the rest of the Digidestined like this?" Daisuke asked, watching three little girls try to touch the sky on swings. //Why am I apart from the world?//  
  
"Yes, they're just doing what destiny told them to do. They're just sheep." Ken grinned, leaning over to breathe in Daisuke's ear. "But you are different. You were destined to become their devoted leader, one they would listen too, and look where you're sitting now. During one of their meetings no less." The last spill of words were hushed into the others ear.  
  
Daisuke bit down on his lip and chewed nervously. //I did skip out on the "meeting" and they didn't notice me leave. Maybe being a Digidestined isn't my future after all. Then what am I suppose to do?// Daisuke looked over at Ken in his confusion. //Is he proposing that he can give me my meaning?//  
  
"Starting to feel confused, ne? If your straying from your path, where will you end up? I have that all planned out, so don't worry." Ken grinned, sitting back again.  
  
"Where will I end up? Do you actually know?" Daisuke asked, tilting his head curiously towards the Kaizer, almost like a dog when he doesn't understand.  
  
"You'll end up on my side and it won't be by force." Ken grinned, watching the others reaction intensely.  
  
//Maybe I *am* on the wrong side after all. It looks like Ken is going to win this battle no matter what we, the Digidestined, do. He's going to rule the world, he's smart enough to do it. But what about me? I'm the leader nobody listens to. I *must* be on the wrong side!// Daisuke weighted the facts in his head.  
  
"Am I on the wrong side?"  
  
"Most certainly. Not only is it the losing side, its not the one you fit on." Ken looked skyward, watching a few snowy creatures make lazy flaps amongst the clouds. "Its your choice though. Slaves are useless with free will combined with the urge to break free and allies are far to powerful, and untrustworthy, with it. I want you to join with me because you want to and there's no doubt about it. This is something I want you to consider thoroughly."  
  
Daisuke thought about that for a moment. "How long do I have to think?"  
  
"I'll give you two days. Of course, I still get to make my daily visits." Ken stood up and smiled down at the other boy. "Tomorrow." Was all he said before he left, walking into the horizon--or, at least, what seem like the horizon when a person was sitting on a park bench.  
  
Daisuke looked after Ken for a long time before standing up and stretching. Maybe he should talk to Chibimon about this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The eyes--or the look within the eyes--can be one of the most unnerving thing about a person. The hatred, anger, or hurt throws large numbers of people off course. This was true in this case but there was one major difference.  
  
Chibimon's eyes gave off a knowledgeable innocence. Daisuke winced mentally, Chibimon seemed to already know what he was going to say.  
  
"D'suke, why are you so uncomfortable?" Chibimon's blue ears twitched and his head tilted in curiosity.  
  
Daisuke was laid out on his bed with his Digimon partner seated on his stomach. The blue Digimon had cornered him, in a strange sense--he had only asked if they could talk--, and now was demanding "why."  
  
"Its not because of you, if that's what you think." Daisuke said evenly, staring up at the small Digimon.  
  
"Why do you avoid the others, D'suke?"  
  
"They ignore me. I sat right across from them and they never saw me. I sat right beside T.K. and they looked over me like I was just a part of the seat." The red head said dejectively, tucking his arms under his head and closing his eyes.  
  
"D'suke, why do they do that?"  
  
"They'll only notice me if they're in trouble and need you're help. I'm only useful in a fight because I'm the only one who can get you to digivolve. Otherwise, they won't bother with me. Maybe I'm on the wrong side."  
  
"Are you thinking about joining Ken, D'suke?"  
  
"I'm considering it very seriously. Are you okay of that?" //Please be okay with it, your my best friend and I can't lose you. Only you and Ken have an interest in me and I don't want that to change. For once, for someone, I'm the center of attention and I'm being myself.//  
  
"I'll follow you in whatever you decide D'suke. You're my *friend* and my *partner* and I'll always support you." Chibimon said with all his conviction--the amount that such a small creature had in its self was amazing--, gazing down intently at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke opened his eyes and smiled. That's what he needed to hear. "Thanks Chibimon, you don't know how much that means to me. How much *you* mean to me."  
  
"What does Ken mean to you that you're willing enough to join his side?"  
  
"He's the only one, besides you, that actually seems to take an interest in me." Daisuke looked up at the Digimon with a solemn expression. "An actual, honest interest."  
  
"That's not all though."  
  
"You're right, that's not all. But lets leave it as that right now. I wanna take a nap, okay?"  
  
Chibimon didn't argue, just curled up on Daisuke's stomach, clutching onto his vest. Almost like a life-line. Maybe, to the little Digimon, it was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sat back in his chair and grinned at his computer screen. He was winning! Part one was almost done and part two was set in motion.  
  
The fanciest looking Digimon was preparing his plan. They'd set it all up in elegance, send the invites, make the food. Nobody would know that Ken had planned it and not the hosts.  
  
Now all he had to do was decide on a costume. He couldn't go as himself, it would far to easy for the morons--the Digidestined--to see him. He didn't want to risk his plan over a little look-and-find they would do, just to find some Digimon that they know.  
  
Maybe he'd go as the devil or a vampire. He'd might just go as the devil and get Daisuke to dress up as an angel.  
  
He could probably even get the red head into a dress with little white wings. That would almost be as amusing as his plan.  
  
If he got Daisuke into a dress, he'd definitely keep the dress afterwards.  
  
Ken's grin widen as he could almost picture the scene.  
  
It was almost illegal how much fun a simple villain like himself could have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//2n + 7 = 24, geeez, why are we still doing this boring stuff? I mean, I'm an idiot but I'm a bit smarter then *that*.  
  
At least I have time to weigh my choices.  
  
On one hand, I'm the leader that nobody listens too. The rest of the Digidestined ignore me outside the battles with Ken. If I want attention, I have to insult them. That's not how its suppose to be, is it? Ken said I'm suppose to be their devoted leader that they always notice and listen to. And where am I? In the corner watching them babble about boring stuff. I don't need that.  
  
On the other hand, I could be part of Ken's kingdom. He's winning this battle even if the others don't seem to acknowledge it. Why not be on the winning side? Especially if its the side that holds the most interest towards me? I must be on the wrong side. I *am* on the wrong side! I should be on Ken's side. Even if I only become a slave, he sees me and doesn't see through me. I don't need to be a jerk to be heard.//  
  
Daisuke looked down at his book bag and watched it move slightly. Chibimon was inside, probably munching away on his lunch. Daisuke smiled gently, Chibimon would always follow him, no matter what.  
  
//Would it be in Chibimon's best interest though? I have to look after him in this world after all.// The bag moved again and Chibimon must have tripped over a small book as it slumped downwards towards the floor. Daisuke reached down to upright it again. //I believe it would be. It's better if he becomes nothing in this fight instead of a weapon. I don't want him to be only that. He's got to much of a big heart to sink into that category.//  
  
Daisuke rested his head on his arms and stared at the blackboard. He would be meeting Ken soon after school. He'd talk to him more and it'd help finalize his decision.  
  
//I have a soul!//  
  
The teachers voice donned on and on, like tomorrow was just the beginning of the peace they enjoyed and there was no need to worry. But there was.  
  
//I intend to use it!//  
  
The Digimon Kaizer was going to rule the world as they knew it and nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
//I'm going to finally be where I deserve.//  
  
Daisuke would sit at the Kaizer's feet when it happened and nobody would believe it. The good guy gone bad and the bad guy had won.  
  
//I will not suffer anymore.//  
  
Chibimon wouldn't be a weapon anymore, he'd be a Digimon. Just that, pure and simple.  
  
//I will not be ignored anymore!//  
  
The selfish Digidestined would get what they actually deserved for all the crocodile tears they pulled off everyday.  
  
//I'll be where *I'm* wanted.//  
  
The good guy turning bad guy on his own free will.  
  
Who would have thought it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~owari for part three~~~~~~~~~  



	5. Part 4

Blue ears twitched curiously at he looked up at calm purple eyes. It was almost like a staring match, between a stubborn Digimon and a determined Kaizer. But in this match, neither would win. It was all half-hearted since there was no real fight to be had.  
  
Daisuke blinked and almost laughed as Chibimon sized Ken up. Probably a natural reaction, but still amusing considering the blue Digimon's overall mass.  
  
"What will be Chibimon's fate if I join you?" Daisuke suddenly said seriously, giving a Ken a steady, even look.  
  
The look broke as Ken focused all his attention on the redhead with intense purple eyes. "I have no use of Chibimon. He can't digivolve normally like most Digimon and he will only armor digivolve with your permission. Forcing him to battle would only provoke you not to join my side. And I don't want that."  
  
Chibimon's eyes widened and he pawed forward in Ken's direction, as if trying to grab onto him. "Why do you want D'suke so much? Is it only 'cause you want to destroy two worlds?!"  
  
"Destroy? Ha! I'm not going to destroy anything but the Digidestined's will to fight! I plan to rule both worlds and I don't want them harmed!" Ken grinned, crossing his arms and giving the small Digimon a mild glare. "As for Daisuke, you will find out later."  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like a doll up for auction?" Daisuke mumbled in mock self-pity, rolling his eyes skyward to look at a clear, ice-blue sky.  
  
The park was usually a peaceful place to go. Quiet in a beautifully peaceful aspect and provided many private areas for couples to go. Daisuke kept finding himself returning to this area, it gave him a small bad luck mixed into the vast amounts of good. It seemed to give him the most choices in his life.  
  
"Your not up for auction. What is to happen to you is your choice and your choice alone. I am not forcing you to join my side at all." Ken said calmly. "Is that a fact you can grasp Chibimon?"  
  
"Why are you giving him the choice? Don't you usually take what you want?" Chibimon asked, this time not sounding like he wanted to jump down Ken's throat. He only wanted an answer.  
  
"For what I have planned for him, I want him to be willing. I want him to accept what I want from him and give it wholly and nobody does that if they are forced. Yes, I do usually take what I want and I don't need the worlds permission to rule it." Purple eyes flickered between Daisuke and Chibimon. As if saying 'this is the only truth you will get.'  
  
Daisuke looked down at Chibimon then up at Ken. "I think my decision will be to join you. But I don't know what will happen to me, isn't there something you can tell me about what you want of me?"  
  
"You won't be a slave like my Digimon if that's what your afraid of. Is that good enough for you?" Ken reached out and placed a firm hand on Daisuke's shoulder, testing his grip. This way he could shake the other if he went out of line.  
  
Daisuke wouldn't, he'd learned his lesson before.  
  
Chibimon looked almost convinced that Ken was no threat to Daisuke's safety.  
  
"What exactly will happen to Chibimon? Its my job to look after him as he looks after to me, I have a right to know!" Daisuke suddenly said, tightening his grip on said Digimon.  
  
"Nothing." Ken shrugged, looking almost careless in a evil sort-of-way. "Now, if you don't mind, I have areas of the Digiworld to take over. Meet me back here later, okay? We can continue our chat." Ken's hand dropped from Daisuke's should and he moved away until he was out of sight.  
  
//Chibimon will be safe. Ken is my best choice.//  
  
"D'suke, you're gonna join 'im, aren't you?" Chibimon's big curious eyes looked up at him, as if making sure his theory was right.  
  
"It seems like my best choice, ne?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari's eyes blinked upward and looked at Daisuke. Something was different, he wasn't staying. She watched as he quietly made his exit with Chibimon.  
  
He'd been straying away from the group lately, becoming more and more of a loner by the day. He spoke less and less until becoming mute towards them. His string words and moronic actions had disappeared. He wasn't the Daisuke they'd known. He was never the Daisuke they thought they knew.  
  
He'd left their meeting when he should have stayed. He was their leader, their mute leader, their ignored leader. Should she have felt guilt for this? She'd been in on it all.  
  
Why wasn't she sorry to see him go?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken had leaned in to steal his first kiss before starting the conversation this time. Chibimon had watched from his place near their feet, eyes wide and mouth agape.  
  
Daisuke stood still under Ken's heavy stare. He wasn't even bother by the hands placed on either side of his head. //Oh my God! He......he kissed me! That was my first kiss. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Why'd he do that?//  
  
"Doesn't that hint at what I want of you?" Ken's grin spread across his face and his eyes danced with laughter. To him, this was very amusing, Daisuke's blank expression and Chibimon's shock made it to much fun.  
  
"Wow...." Daisuke mumbled, dazed.  
  
"D'suke told me about people who only do stuff like that! What's that word again, D'suke? Pros-it-utes? Is that it? Is that what you want D'suke for?" Chibimon stumbled over some words while glaring up at Ken.  
  
"You think I want him as a whore? How boring. I want something more. If he joins my side, he'll surrender everything to me, that's true. But I don't want him as a whore, I want him as an ally, trustee and such." Ken laughed bitterly, returning the blue Digimon's glare.  
  
"We still get to do more then that though, right?" Daisuke asked, finally returning to a better set of mind.  
  
"Hmmm, I love a willing slave." Ken grin turned into something more secretive and his eyes gleamed with a new sort of amusement. "I'm going to have fun with you."  
  
Chibimon blinked, confused. He tugged at one of Daisuke's socks to grab his attention. "D'suke, I'm hungry!"  
  
"That's a bit off topic."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke was losing the war to stay awake. Math had that effect on him. The teachers dull voice didn't help, why'd he have a sense of deja vu?  
  
A soft snore admitted from his backpack, the tell-a-tale sign that Chibimon was asleep. How he envied the small Digimon, he was able to fall under the sandman's spell in the middle of a class. What Daisuke wouldn't give to have that ability at his expense.  
  
//I had no restful sleep night, that's what makes everything much worse. Those dreams were so vivid. Ken.....he really fueled them yesterday. I still can't believe he kissed me in front of Chibimon! Hope Chibimon didn't mind my tossing and turning last night. Maybe that's why he's tired.//  
  
The teacher droned on.  
  
Daisuke was hanging onto awakeness with a single thread.  
  
Chibimon was asleep already.  
  
There was twenty minutes yet to go in the class.  
  
Daisuke raised his hand, asking to go use the washroom. The dull teacher excused him and he was gone within a flash.  
  
//What a boring old guy! At least its lunch next. I could skip the rest of the class and go back for Chibimon with an excuse for the teacher at the bell. That way, I won't get in trouble for being caught sleeping during class.//  
  
Daisuke yawned, stopping in his walk near the washroom. //Might as well hide out a little in there, I would have to worry about being caught.// Daisuke pushed at the doors, moving into an empty washroom.  
  
Well, almost empty, he didn't notice the gleaming purple eyes hidden in the shadows. Devouring his every movement with a lick and a smirk. Completely unnoticed and wouldn't be seen until the right time.  
  
Daisuke looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. The goggles didn't suit him anymore. He was joining the enemy after all, he shouldn't be wearing a symbol of the Digidestined when he was turning his back to them. His hands moved expertly, taking the goggles from their place on his head to hold them out in front of him.  
  
//I was never wanted!// Daisuke slammed the goggles onto the surface of the sink, breaking the glass and cracking the plastic. His shoulder shook with silent tears. //I was never wanted! They never wanted me as their leader but the goated me into it! They needed a escape goat the whole time and I was the target!//  
  
Hands slipped over his shoulders and arms wrapped themselves around his upper torso. Daisuke was shocked and his head shoot up to look at the mirror again. Purple eyes stared confidently back at him.  
  
"Ken!" He yelped, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Collecting what's mine." Ken's eyes dropped to look at Daisuke's hands. "Hmmm, you're bleeding. You should really be more careful, I don't like slaves that are already hurt. Its no fun."  
  
Daisuke looked down at his hands as well. Blood dripped from between his fingers in to the sink where the rest of the broken goggles laid. //Why didn't I notice that?// The cuts didn't look deep, but they'd be extremely painful tomorrow.  
  
He was surprised to see Ken's hands start to wrap clean, painfully white bandages around his palms.  
  
"People will ask questions about this when you go pick up your Digimon. Just tell them you broke something. You're disappearing at lunch, you said you're good-byes right?"  
  
Nobody needs my good-byes, they won't notice that I'm gone!" Daisuke said, keeping his eyes pasted on his bandaged hands and the broken, slightly blood stained, goggles.  
  
//This will be the new era in my life. I know this is the right choice for me. Who wants to be the leader nobody listens to anyways?// Daisuke looked over his shoulder at Ken.  
  
"The sooner I get away from here, the better!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~owari for part four~~~~~~~~~  



	6. Part 5

Daisuke was awed. Not ain't-that-so-cool-looking awe. Not that's-just-so-perfect awe. He was past that. He was in oh-my-God-I've-never-seen-anything-like-this-before-could-you-please-pick-my-jaw-up-off-the-floor awe.  
  
Ken smirked. He'd gone for shock value this whole time during the tour. The ballroom during its preparations was stunning enough with the beautiful looking Digimon in their extravagant costumes elegantly making the last arrangements for the party. The halls matched the theme started by them, making it almost impossible to believe that this was the palace of the villain.  
  
The truly shocking, awe-managing, thing was the rooms the guests would never see. Still elegant, but extremely different. It broke the pattern and made it see cheap.  
  
"I'm the Digimon Kaizer, I have to live up to the name. Anyways, who'd obey an emperor who sleeps on the same surface they do?" Ken's smirk widened, during his explanation he was giving Daisuke an even look.  
  
"Amazing...." Daisuke breathed, leaning against the door frame and taking in the whole room one more time.  
  
Chibimon's ears twitched. "This is your room right? Where's D'suke gonna stay?"  
  
"This is my room. And for Daisuke? He stay here, right here, in this room." Ken answered, confidence and supremacy dripping from his words and his posture.  
  
"Dude....." Daisuke murmured. "The same bed?" He asked, looking towards Ken with curious eyes.  
  
"Of course. You're a special type of slave, you share my bed as much as you do my bidding." Ken moved smoothly through his words, never taking his eyes off Daisuke's face.  
  
"Don't you think we're a bit young?"  
  
"I'm taking over two worlds, how can I be called too young?!" Ken growled, giving Daisuke a mild glare.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Daisuke whimpered, glancing nervously between the whip on Ken's hip to Ken's face. He didn't want to get hurt right before Chibimon's eyes.  
  
"Stay in the room until I get back. There's going to be a costume ball going on tonight and I want to see which dress you look best in." Ken gave Daisuke a push, which tumbled him into the room, before closing the door and stocking down the hall to find where the Digimon place his costumes.  
  
Daisuke wondered over to the bed and flopped down. Chibimon bounced from the place in his arms to some of the pillows above Daisuke's head. Daisuke grinned on of his stupid looking grins up at the blue Digimon.  
  
"He's gonna make you wear a dress for the ball." Chibimon said bluntly.  
  
"S'its for the better so nobody notices me. Anyways, I'm not the one in control here, I can't complain unless I'm wishing for pain." Daisuke reasoned, closing his eyes and staring to relax.  
  
Chibimon accepted his explanation and pawed his head. "Hope you get to be a princess!"  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, you wise mon!" Daisuke mumbled dryly.  
  
Chibimon laughed, rolling from one pillow to another. His little paws held onto his stomach as he curled up into a giggling ball of Digi-flesh.  
  
Ken returned ten minutes after Chibimon's merriment had died off. A couple Digimon carried the dresses into the room, panting just from the simple weight of the fabric. They left the dresses beside Daisuke on the bed and exited the room as if they didn't want to be noticed.  
  
Ken roughly pulled Daisuke up by his sleeve, the motion lifting the boy from the bed and making him stumble into Ken's body. Ken grinned at the surprised yelp this induced. Deciding to use Daisuke's surprise against him, Ken gripped the back of his skull and brought the others head closer, pressing their mouths together.  
  
Ken released him a few minutes later, laughing as Daisuke stumbled backwards. "Put on the first dress, let me see you, then repeat for the second. I'll decide which one you will be wearing. Any questions or comments?"  
  
"N-no, none at all." Daisuke mumbled, gathering up the first dress and moving towards the bathroom to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miyako stared forward at the dozens of costumed Digimon. The beauty of the ballroom took her breath away and she'd die to dance with some of the handsome waltzers. Kari, in all her painted glory, smiled and moved towards the crowd.  
  
Don't you think this is a trap? The Digimon Kaizer could be waiting to trap us!" T.K., the voice of a new breed of caution, spoke up from behind the two females.  
  
"No way! The invite said that this is equal ground! Even if Ken is here, he won't be allowed to attack us. And if he is, he's mine!" With her battle cry emitted, Miyako dived into the crowd and tried to hunt down her unfortunate prey.  
  
Iori shrugged and followed the purple haired girl into the mass of Digimon. T.K. watched them disappear for a moment before looking to where Kari stood waiting for him at the base of the stairs. She grinned, motioning him to follow her to some corner.  
  
How could he possibly pass such an offer up?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibimon looked adorable as a bunny and Daisuke cuddled the blue Digimon as he stood next to Ken. Chibimon, not feeling as cute as he looked, glared up at his partner. Naturally, nobody can not laugh at a Digimon-bunny glaring at you from under the trade mark ears.  
  
Ken's arm slide over his shoulder, keeping him close to the Kaizer while he chatted with some Digimon. Even though there were dark rings under the many layers of clothing, they made great conversationalists, as if they weren't being controlled at all. They laughed and joked and talked about the costumes mons were wearing and who they were going home with. Ken's lips only twitched at their jokes and he never laughed with them.  
  
Daisuke watched their movements from under the black wig he wore and the eye holes of his mask. The Digimon were infinitely graceful in their words and movements.  
  
Ken turned his head slightly towards Daisuke's. "Automatic." He whispered in the others ear before turning his eyes back on their entertainers.  
  
Off to the side he could see the Digidestined, or just Miyako and Iori, moving through the crowd, chattering and laughing. Daisuke moved closer to Ken, wrapping one arm around the purple eyed boys waist while the other bunny-Chibimon against his chest. They wouldn't spot him as an angel, in a dress and a wig, wearing a mask. But they might be able to spot Ken as the devil.  
  
And, with his luck, they would. Or Miyako would.  
  
She did too. Eyes wide and grin spreading in all its stupidity. She moved quickly towards them, beaming. Once she reached them, the real stupidity began. "Ken! Is that you?"  
  
Cold purple eyes glanced at her before focusing on Daisuke. "What a foolish girl, isn't she love?" An evil grin twitched on his lips as he pulled the cross-dressing boy closer to his body. Daisuke curled his head downward to rest on Ken's shoulder, holding bunny-Chibimon against his stomach.  
  
"Hey! This is equal ground! You're not allowed to insult me! And who's this girl, where'd *she* come from?!" Miyako snapped angrily, showing the other half of her kind and loving attitude. She stomped a foot and glared at the other "girl." "She" didn't seem to see said glare as "she" clutched tighter onto Ken.  
  
"Nobody that concerns you, Digidestined brat!" Ken spat, returning her glare.  
  
Miyako stomped her foot again, making the fabric of her cheesy costume swirl around with the movement. She puffed out her cheeks in a manner that angry creatures do to make themselves look bigger and scarier then they really are. Her crush had a horrible way of crushing her under his thumb sometimes, but she was sure she'd get through to him. If only she could get use to the tramp attached to his arm. "You don't have to be so mean to me Ken...." She cooed, suddenly a calm and peaceful person.  
  
Why'd Daisuke have the sudden urge to puke?  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and looked at the Digimon his interrupted conversation had been with. "Please forgive this interruption, how utterly rude, ne? Please continue with your story, it was really interesting." His voice spilled over with a false sense of truth.  
  
Daisuke almost laughed at how Miyako stormed away, probably planning on how she'd get her revenge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari was suffering, she knew that she just didn't deserve it either. Miyako had been bitching in her ear for longer then she cared to know. Poor T.K. stood twitching behind her. Poor guy, he shouldn't have to listen to all this guy ranting.  
  
"And he's over there with that tramp! Don't you see them!? He kisses her every so often and says stuff in her ear! She's just a whore, right? He'll choose me sooner or later, I know it! Don't you think Kari? He'll be mine, right?" A desperate Miyako whined.  
  
How could Kari tell her that the one Ken was kissing wasn't female? She could tell it was Daisuke, the costume threw her off at first. She'd almost seen this moment coming. They had abused the red head past his limits, making him more willing to join the enemy's side. "Don't keep your hopes up, they seem attached."  
  
"Buts she's just a whore! Right?? Its just sex between them, right?! She means nothing to him, Ken's mine after all." Miyako cried out, almost crushing the glass she held. Kari took a discreet step back. Her back pressed more firmly into T.K., who seemed like he was ready to run for it at any moment.  
  
"It looks serious." T.K. said bravely.  
  
Miyako glared at him. "She's just a whore!" She yelled, not even making her voice loud enough to be heard through out the ballroom.  
  
Neither Kari or T.K. were convinced as they watched the couple enjoy each other from across the room. Both thought they looked perfect, both knew who they were. Neither cared but worried what Miyako was planning.  
  
"I'll get that bitch." She growled lowly, glaring at the angel Ken held.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken pressed his face into Daisuke's shoulder, laughing in his own special manner as the other boy swayed with his movement. Bunny-Chibimon had waddled off, so he didn't have to worry about crashing something valuable to this new addition to his slave collation.  
  
"My plan is about to start. What a beautiful night. I get to crush the Digidestined and have you all in one day." An evil villain grin pressed against the soft flesh of Daisuke's shoulder as the grip around his waist pulled him tighter against the Digimon Kaizer.  
  
"Better do something soon, I think Miyako is planning my death." Daisuke said nervously, seeing another glare sent his way.  
  
"The fool, doesn't she know? This isn't equal ground and she should be worrying about her own damn neck. I've been planning her demise for weeks now."  
  
With a soul, there comes a price.  
  
This price is the life once lead must die and be buried.  
  
Daisuke knew that after this night, the Digidestined would never have the will to fight again, if they were still alive once the end had come.  
  
Miyako seemed to have her death warrant already punched.  
  
And Daisuke couldn't care less.  
  
The amount of joy the "dark" side could get was simply beautiful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~owari for part five~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
